Dmitri Sobirov
Masculino|posição = Atacante|número = 10|elemento = Terra|time = Storm Wolf|title4 = Estréia|jogo = Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy|anime = Episódio 014 (Galaxy)|nome_jp = ドミトリー・ソビロフ|seiyuu = Satou Kensuke}} Perfil ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *''"O capitão que comanda o lobo da tempestade. Ele protrai os membros em peças ao cabeçalho de palavras."'' Aparência Dmitri tem uma pele pálida e é alto em altura. Ele tem cabelos cabelos grisalhos espetados com uma fratura lateral longa. Ele também tem olhos amarelos e uma pequena "presa". Enredo Dmitri apareceu no episódio 15 com o resto de Storm Wolf . Eles começaram a partida com o Inazuma Japan, que foi a final das eliminatórias da Ásia. Assim que Dmitri pegou a bola, ele passou facilmente pelos jogadores do Japão e mostrou ter boa velocidade e agilidade. Ele passou a Maxim Adrov e ele atirou com Gold Fever , conseguiu com sucesso passado Ibuki Munemasa 's selvagem Dunk como era demasiado lento para febre do ouro. Com isso, o Storm Wolf estava na liderança por 1 a 0. No episódio 17 , a segunda metade da partida começou. Dmitri mostrou-se um pouco preocupado com o resultado da partida, como ele poderia a força do Japão, mas ele não desistiu e se concentrou em ganhar. Aaron Gachinsky cruzou a bola, e Dmitri fez uma simulação, confundindo Ibuki porque ele pensou que iria atirar. Em vez disso, foi para Maxim Adrov, que correu por trás de Dmitri e cabeceou a bola para o gol, marcando e fazendo o placar de 3-1. Mais tarde na partida, Maxim chutou a bola para o alto e Dmitri atirou com a febre do ouro., surprising Ibuki as he never knew Dmitri could shoot with that hissatsu. Dmitri scored and made the score 4-2. Japan came up with a plan and counter-attacked; Tenma got the ball from Tetsukado and scored with God Wind. Japan came back and eventually won the match 5-4, making them the winners. Just after the match, a strange light appeared, making everyone confused. The light went across the stadium and made the people in the audience fall asleep. The light then went onto the members of Storm Wolf including Dmitri, and their true forms as aliens were revealed. Inazuma Japan were shocked and didn't know what to do, as a gigantic UFO appeared from the sky, coming down toward the stadium. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Dmitri can be recruitable once sixth chapter is completed. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Wolf Puppet (オオカミパペット, randomly dropped by Nihil Niyaris at Kanda Satoko's taisen route) *'Photo': Thunder (雷の写真, taken at the Aqua Mall's Hihou Dou) *'Photo': Wind (風の写真, taken at the Aqua Mall's Hihou Dou) *'Record': Hovering Rally Silver Medal (ホバリングラリー銀メダル, get 40.000 points) After this, he can be scouted. Stats ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' At lvl. 99 *'GP': 150 *'TP': 134 *'Kick': 152 *'Dribbling': 119 *'Block': 102 *'Captura' : 85 *'Técnica' : 138 *'Velocidade' : 109 *'Vigor' : 121 *'Sorte' : 81 *'Liberdade' : 200 Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Galáxia dos Rivais' Galeria Dmitri revealing his true appareance Galaxy 17.png|The alien losing his Dmitri appearance. Dmitri's true appearance Galaxy 17 HQ.png|The alien that was impersonating Dmitri. IG-15-055.PNG|IG-15-055. IG-15-059.PNG|IG-15-059. Navegação de: Dmitri Sobirov es: Dmitri Sobirov vi: Dmitri Sobirov Categoria:Personagens do Galaxy Categoria:Capitães Categoria:Personagens Atacantes Categoria:Personagens de Terra Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy Categoria:Atacantes Categoria:Jogadores Categoria:Atacantes de Terra Categoria:Jogadores de Terra